The Lost City
by Draise
Summary: Post Hogwarts. HGDM. Hermione is a Professor at a prestigious university. She sets out on an expedition to find where magic originated. But who's funding her study? It's the last person she'd ever expect. Or want.
1. The Proposition

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Proposition.**

"Professor Granger?"

"Yes Raffael?"

"If Hercules was a wizard, as you say he was, then how come he only fought as a muggle and never took out his wand? Wouldn't it have been so much easier just to 'stupefy' all those giants then to have to put a strengthening charm on himself every time he went to fight some creature?"

Hermione glanced turned away from the board that she was writing on to glance at her curious student.

"That's a good question." She smiled at him. "Does anyone else think they might know the answer?"

A petite blonde girl in the front row put her hand up.

"Clarissa?"

"Well," the girl started, "Hercules seems to come across as a modest sort of wizard. And even though he was believed to be the son of Zeus, his title would still only give him so much leniency. If the muggles were to see him waving magic left right and centre, it would most likely be detrimental to his cause. The muggles would most likely come to fear him. Remember, any type of magic was related to witchcraft, and the muggles relied on the idea that Hercules was there saviour and protector. He probably just sought to keep them all happy."

The blonde girl was looking at Raffael as she answered his question, but at the end looked up to her professor to see if she was correct.

"Well done Clarissa!" Hermione beamed. "The only noted explanation that Hercules gave to excuse his magic was that he did not want the people to fear him as they feared the magical creatures he slaughtered."

A bell was heard from outside the room, and everyone rose from their desk, preparing to go to their next class.

"Alright everyone, just before you go…" Hermione started, and her class paused their movements. "I won't set any homework tonight because you all worked so well today." A collective sigh was heard around the class. "But I'll ask that you read over your notes before our next class and come prepared for an interesting lesson. Next week we'll continue on the topic of Ancient Greek wizards, and we're going to learn about the role they played in starting the Trojan War. But now, off you go to your next class!"

Hermione turned around and went to pack up her desk as the students filed out of the lecture hall. It had been a long day for the young professor, and she was glad it was finally over. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice when someone approached her until they cleared their throat.

"Ahem."

Straightening her back, Hermione turned and looked into the eyes of the balding librarian.

"Oh, I'm sorry Victor! I didn't see you there." Hermione stated.

"Not to worry Professor Granger." Said Victor. "I've just come to deliver a message from Bernard. He would have given it to you himself, but I said I would do it for him, as I have to see you on another matter anyway."

Victor held out a sealed envelope with the inscription Professor H. Granger on the front. Hermione took it from him and eyed it warily before placing it in the pocket of her jacket and focusing her attention back to the wizard in front of her.

"Thankyou. What did you have to see me for?" She asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that that book that you ordered the other day has arrived. _Deep Sea Expeditions_ by Hillary Roycroft. How very odd I found it that you requested muggle literature, but it's not up to me to question these things." Victor smiled at Hermione with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting cheekier and cheekier in your old age, Victor!" Hermione smiled back at the elderly wizard, not answering his unspoken question. "Thank you very much for telling me though, I'll try to come by tomorrow and pick it up. But I'd best be off for the moment. I'm meeting up with some friends for dinner and they'll be tempted to eat _me_ if I'm late again."

After politely declining any further help from the librarian, Hermione turned back to pack up her belongings and headed out the door to the corridor leading to her office. Reaching the oak and mahogany door, she traced her fingers along the engraved label, Professor Hermione A. Granger, Ancient Magical Historian, before letting herself in and sitting in the seat behind her desk.

Only after she had settled her belongings back where they were meant to be, Hermione took the envelope out from her jacket and wondered the meaning for it. The sender, Bernard Williams, was the director of the Lomgrass, the prestigious magical university where Hermione was a professor. She only knew of one reason why he could be writing to her, and she held her breath as she broke open the seal. Hermione's eyes lit up as she quickly scanned the letter, then read it thoroughly twice more to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong. When she had double checked everything, she stood up and pushed her chair in under her desk, before dropping everything in her hands and jumping up in joy, whooping at the top of her lungs.

Many people walked past Professor Granger's office that afternoon, none of whom sought need to question the strange noises coming from therein.

* * *

"I can't believe she's late again. I'm getting that girl a watch for her next birthday!" Ron complained loudly, as his stomach gurgled its agreement.

"Didn't you get her a watch at Christmas? And wasn't it for the same reason then?" Asked his younger sister, Ginny.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just charm that one to stick to her wrist, 'cause then she'll have to wear it and never be late!"

"I don't know, mate. Just because she knows what the time is doesn't mean that she'll be on time." Said Harry, wondering what could have held up their best friend.

"Heerrrrmmmmiiiiiiioooooneeeeeeeee! Hurry up!" Ron whinged to the empty space beside him, in the hope that his calling could summon her faster.

Harry and Ginny's chuckling was drowned out when they heard, "Alright Ronald, there's no need to get all whiney now! I'm not even that late!" Hermione announced as she arrived at their booth in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione! Finally! And if you'd been _early_, or even _on time_, then we'd already be eating and I wouldn't be complaining at all." Ron replied with a sour look.

"Ok ok, I'm late. I'm sorry. But you would never what held me up!" Hermione sat down with a smile reaching her eyes.

Harry and Ginny were instantly curious, but after more complaining from Ron, they all decided to order their meals before listening to Hermione's news.

A hearty meal later, when Ron's appetite was appeased, Hermione gratefully lunged into her story.

"Do you all remember when I put my application into Longrass's Historical Research and Development faculty for a grant to further fund my research?" Hermione asked.

"How could we forget, Hermione?" Ron replied. "It's all you've talked about for the last few weeks."

Hermione sent him a warning look but continued as if he hadn't said anything. "Well, I got a letter today from the Director of Lomgrass, saying that they've received my application and are interested in what I might have to say. I have to present my current findings and anything else relevant to a panel of speakers at the end of this week. Do you realise what this could mean?" Hermione's eyes were twinkling with delight and hope.

Without waiting for an answer she said, "If all goes well, then I could get the funding I need for a proper expedition! Just imagine! It's more than I could ever have hoped for! Of course I won't get my hopes up just yet. I'm sure there are plenty of other candidates as well, but at least I know I'm in with a shot."

Hermione's friends were delighted for her. They all knew how hard she had worked and researched since leaving school. And all that on top of earning her teaching degree in half the time it required. No one could fathom how she had had the time to do all she had, and yet she also claimed to not have once touched a time turner to aid her.

Ginny lent across the table to give her friend a hug. "Congratulations, Hermione! I'm so happy for you! You deserve this, you know that right?"

Harry and Ron also hugged their friend, both congratulating her, before Harry asked what time she was to give her presentation.

"The letter says at noon on Friday." Hermione answered. "It's funny though, because it says I'm to give my speech in the Banshee Auditorium, and that place is enormous! I've only ever once been in there, and that was at the end of last year for my final exams. It can hold up to three hundred people. I can't imagine why they would place myself and just a small panel of scholars in such a room."

"Perhaps all the others are being used at the time?" Ron asked and the others raised their brows at him. "What?"

"Ron, have you ever been to Lomgrass?" Ginny asked, and he shook his head. "That place is massive. Half the wizarding population could be studying at that university, and they'd still have left over rooms."

"Gin's right Ron." Harry confirmed. "My guess is that they're probably trying to intimidate you Hermione. It makes sense, especially if they had loads of high-quality applications. They would need to make sure they give the grant to the right person. If all of these other candidates are like you and want to lead an expedition, they need to make sure the person has it in them to be a leader and not frightened of confrontation. The idea of speaking in a large room might scare some people off."

Hermione sniffed. "Well, if that's the case then they don't deserve the grant do they? I'm certainly not going to be intimidated by such a small measure of unpredictability."

"Of course not. You're our Hermione! Brave ex-Gryffindor and all else that goes with it." Ron chuckled at the very idea of someone or something scaring Hermione off something she believed in. It never worked with S.P.E.W. and he was certain she was more devoted to her current cause than anything else in her life. He sighed as he watched his friends finishing up their drinks before preparing to depart. After goodbye and good luck hugs and kisses (to Hermione anyway), they all went their separate ways for the evening.

* * *

"…and that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you should invest your funds in my cause. Thank you for your time."

Hermione watched on as the presenter before her ended their speech. Truth be told, she was nervous. Terrified in fact, so much so that she was having difficulty remembering exactly what she had planned to say. She looked around the huge auditorium and took a deep, calming breath. Apparently Harry had been on the right track when he said that they would try and intimidate the research applicants. The 'small panel of scholars' that Hermione had prepared for had been an extreme understatement. She looked around the room again and found that she could not see one empty seat within the masses of people. There must have been at least a few hundred people in the audience, and Hermione was due to speak next. She knew she had to keep her wits about her somehow though, as this grant meant too much to her to give up just because of a small amount of stage fright.

She took one more calming breath and mentally prepared herself, before hearing the announcer address the audience.

"Thankyou Miss Grondlier, that was truly enlightening. Next up we have Hermione Granger, who is a Professor here at Lomgrass. Please welcome her to the podium."

Hermione walked out to the front of the room, smiling gratefully to those whom broke out in scattered applause.

"Good afternoon." She began. "First off, I'd like to ask you all a question. Raise your hand if you believe in magic?"

A number of disbelieving chuckles were heard around the room, and every hand was raised, along with a number of eyebrows.

"Excellent." Hermione beamed. The fact that her audience responded gave her the confidence she needed to forget her performance anxiety. "Now raise your hand if you can tell me where the first traces of magic within a human source where documented?" She was answered with blank faces. No one raised their hand this time.

"I thought as much." Hermione nodded. "You see, magic folk, such as ourselves, tend to just accept what we have; what we have been born with. To just accept the fact that there is magic running through our veins that enables us to perform certain acts of a seemingly phenomenal nature. We have never sought need to question what we have or why, in fact, we have it, when others do not.

"Some would answer by saying that it is hereditary, that it is passed down like a gene. But I ask those people then how to explain the circumstances of the muggle-born witches and wizards amongst ourselves. They have not an ounce of magical blood in their family, and yet they break through the guidelines and do what, in all logical sense, should not be possible.

"Much thought has been given to the study of magical ability in certain individuals. Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, and squibs have been experimented on endlessly, along with, of course, muggles. And yet, no answer has been found as to the reasoning behind this act of nature. Until now. I believe I have found the answer."

Hermione paused for effect and glanced at her audience.

"I ask that you turn back to my first question: Do you believe in magic? Of course you all answered yes, for you would not be in this very room if you did not. This time, however, I ask that you put your knowledge of magic into the olden tales. Into that of legends and myths. This time I ask if you believe in such things as this. Do you believe in the tales of the old, the stories told to you as you lay awake at night as a child? I ask you this because I believe that the dawning of magic as we know it can be found in one such legend. Who here knows the legend of the lost city of Atlantis?"

Most people by this time were looking at Hermione warily. She knew most of them would have heard bits and pieces of the myth over time, but none would know the story as she did.

"Originally derived from muggle mythology, Atlantis was once thought of as a plentiful land, rich in treasure and vast with opportunity. The ones who lived there, Atlantians, were said to be a most technologically advanced race of humans on the planet. No one not born of Atlantis could understand how they had such things as fire and electricity and transporting devises and so on. People would come from miles to trade with the Atlantians, even just to catch a glimpse of these fair folk, as they were said to have all been young and beautiful in nature. Though for all they tried, none but an Atlantian ever learnt the secrets of their race. They would never trade for anything, as they had all they ever needed and more.

"As the legend goes, it is said that the Atlantians became greedy with their hunger for wealth and power. They became more and more concerned that their secrets and knowledge would get out to the foreigners, so one day they had a council meeting and decided upon a course of action.

"When next the season for trade came by, people from all over the neighbouring lands headed straight for Atlantis, hoping that this would be the time that they returned with something of value. However, when they got there, they found nothing but a mass of water. The enchanting city was there no more. No one could account for this strange version of events, and those who bore witness to such remarkable findings continued about their business as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, in the hope that they had imagined the whole ordeal. The legend ends by naming Atlantis the "Lost City" as it was never stumbled upon again."

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next part of her discussion.

"As I have said, this is a muggle legend. Some of such myths have no true basis of fact. I believe, however, that the legend of Atlantis began as a true tale, and over time the accuracy of the stories washed away, as the tale passed from generation to generation.

"Whilst researching this very topic for my university thesis, I happened upon a document of extreme importance. It was a diary written by a muggle by the name of Winfred Worchester. How it became mixed in with my other literary pieces, I still do not know. All I know is the historical relevance of such a piece of scripture. I will now show you an extract from Mr Worchester's diary."

Hermione aimed her wand at the slide projector she had brought with her for her presentation. The writing showed up large on the wall behind her, and she read it out loud.

"_June 15:_ _It has now been many nights since sleep last held me. I have not seen her and I yearn for her touch. I can not fathom why she has not returned to me like she promised. I fear the worst. I will wait no longer. Tomorrow I shall set out for Atlantis. I cannot be without her a moment longer._"

Hermione turned back to her audience. "It was difficult to translate the scripture. Much of it was muddled and confused. The next entry was not for some time, but it is in fact the reason that I stand here today."

She pointed her wand at the projector and a new slide blazed out from behind her.

"_November 3: Ishell has still not come. It has been many moons that I have waited. I know not where to look. My heart longs for her. She told me once, that the mind can play tricks on oneself. I have waited for what seems a lifetime. I have come to the place where once stood the gates to the Great City. To my eye, Atlantis is no more. But Ishell would tell me to wait, to believe, to see. There is trickery here beyond my knowledge. I have scarce a hope that I will see my beloved again, and yet I will wait, here beside the still waters. I cannot get close enough, though. Every time I near the water's edge, I feel the pressure to leave. Many a time have I found myself half way home, thinking that I had forgotten to chop the firewood for winter, before realising that I would not be returning home this winter and hence no need for firewood. It is the queerest feeling, that of remembering that there is something I must do, and yet my heart stops me halfway to my destination, reminding me there is nothing I have forgotten. These tricks of the mind seem destined to send a man crazy. And yet I wait. Sitting at the edge of a dense forest, with trickery of its own. I can feel the presence of many creatures lurking here, and yet they have thus far stayed their ground. I hope this remains thus. But no matter the beasts and the spirits of the wood, I will wait for her always. Wait for my dear Ishell. For where she is, my heart is also. So I shall wait. For my lifetime and beyond."_

Hermione tore her eyes away from the readings and was pleased to note that every eye in the audience was on her.

"There is a wizarding legend of some popularity which I believe coincides with Mr Worchester's notes, as it is very similar in nature. It speaks of a young muggle servant and a beautiful young witch who happened upon each other one day and fell blindly in love. It says how every full moon the she would escape from her people and come to him. Then one time she did not make it to him and he began to despair. He waited through three cycles of the moon for her before believing peril upon her and deciding to go to her himself, even if in the past she had warned him never to come visit her people. She had told him that her people were a prejudiced society with superior beliefs of themselves. He had presumed this to mean she was of a status in society where it would not be acceptable for her to love a stable boy such as himself. But, she had told him once, of the place where she lived. A breathtaking city with golden gates, bordered by a ferocious forest which kept them safe and hidden from the outside world. She said that her people had many secrets and would not welcome him. This is the excuse she gave him, why she always had to come to him.

"But the young muggle was troubled about his sweetheart's disappearance. He packed up everything he owned and started on his journey, unsure exactly where he was to go, but determined that he would find his love and bring her home with him forever more.

"I will not tell the whole tale, as it goes on for quite some time. The boy runs into some obscure people, all of whom set him a task which he must complete for information that they would give him. The boy completed his tasks, and was directed through a dense and dangerous forest, filled with creatures he had never seen or even heard of before. When he finally reached the edge of the forest, and saw what was in front of him, he sank on his knees and cried out in despair, a chilling sound that was said to have touched the heart strings of even the cruellest of creatures. Where once was said to have been a great city, was now water. Masses and masses of water.

"And yet, they boy remained, camped on the edge of the forest, waiting for the day that his love would return to him. A whole year came and went and he still waited, never losing hope, never giving up. And then, one day, she came to him. She rose up from the water and he was certain he must have been dreaming. But when he held her in his arms, he knew she was real.

'I am here, my love.' She told him. 'And I am yours forever more.'

"Not much is known after that. It is presumed that they lived happily ever after, as goes the way with most tales."

Hermione took a sip of water, as she prepared herself for what was to come next.

"After some extensive research, I believe that the place mentioned in both these two tales is Atlantis. '_Where once was a great city, is now a mass of water_.' It is said by those whom believe in such legends, that the lost city of Atlantis is buried deep in the Atlantic Ocean. But what if they were wrong? I believe that the above writings tell differently, and there is enough information given to provide a possible location for the city. Where would one find a ferocious forest bordering on a mass of still water?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I propose that an expedition be carried out to search for the lost city of Atlantis in the depths below the Great Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok guy's... review and tell me what you think!


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...**

**Last time: **

_Hermione took a deep breath._

"_I propose that an expedition be carried out to search for the lost city of Atlantis in the depths below the Great Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Visitor.**

"You must be joking? Surely not?" Came a cry from a member of the audience.

"I assure you sir, this is no joke." Hermione replied. She raised her hands to stop others calling out the same exclamation. "Think about it, ladies and gentlemen. Winfred Worchester's diary mentions how he could not get close enough to the area because every time he remembered something he had to do. And yet, he also knew that there was nothing he had forgotten. It is a widely known fact that Hogwarts, like most magical societies, has a befuddlement charm on the perimeter to stop muggles and other persons from entering the grounds. What Mr Worchester described is exactly the sort of reaction one would expect from such a charm. There is no doubt in my mind that that the two writings speak of the same place, and the same forgotten city. But now I ask you another question: Why?"

"Why is it that the Atlantians decided to bury their city under a mass of water? But not only why, but how? I asked you before if anyone in here knew how magical beings first came about. I believe that this advanced race of Atlantians were the beginnings of magical society. It makes sense! They were more advanced than any other humans on the planet. If somehow they were the core of all magical learning, the tale of the witch and the muggle boy could explain how purebloods and halfbloods and then muggle born witches and wizards came into being. If Atlantians left their city, they could interbreed and start all these branches of magical beings.

"Not only would unearthing Atlantis be a historical event of immense significance, it could also be the finding of how we as magical creatures came into being. Surely such a discovery would be well beyond any achievements known before us."

Glancing around the room, Hermione noticed many contemplative expressions.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if there are any questions, I would be happy to answer them." She said.

A general murmur could be heard around the room.

"Miss Granger," Called an elderly witch who was seated within the panel of scholars. "Without trying to sound… offensive… I find it difficult to ignore the observation that you are a very young witch. Pray tell us, how old in fact you are?"

Hermione bristled at the question.

"I fail to see how that is relevant to our discussion today. But if you must know, I'll be twenty-one next month."

The elderly lad raised her brow. "Twenty-one? My my my, that is a young age. How is it that you came to be a Professor at such a prestigious university at such an age?"

"I'll ask that you keep all questions to the topic at hand, if you will. I'd be quite pleased to discuss my personal life when we are not wasting everyone else's time, madam. For now, however, I'll talk only of matters which will interest the others in this room." Hermione spoke politely, gritting her teeth when she had finished speaking.

"But you see, Miss Granger, I believe that your age is of extreme consideration. Why should one of such a young age be granted funding of an extreme nature, when she is barely even an adult herself? How could we possibly expect her to be able to lead a team into an unknown environment and guide them from skill and experience, when she has none of either?"

"Excuse me, madam!" Hermione cried, her voice raised. "I fail to see how my age is any indication of my abilities. Is not Harry Potter also my age, and yet he is seen as saviour to the wizarding world, and he alone can vanquish the evil it beholds? Just because you have gone past your best years does not give you the right to scorn others younger than yourself!"

Hermione slammed her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else. She closed her eyes tightly and fought a blush that was rising up her cheeks. How could she have said such a thing?

Glancing up, she saw the elderly lady smirk whilst looking around the room. "You see, she is just a child. Barely even able to keep her temper in check. Just imagine what would happen if we gave her a crew of people to lead? Tsk Tsk."

"That's enough Abigail." An aged man rose from his seat before Hermione had a chance to defend herself. "Very well, Miss Granger, there seem to be no other questions. If you have nothing further to say, you may leave. You will recieve our decision within a week."

Hermione nodded her head in thanks and walked out of the auditorium with as much dignity as she could must after being called a child. How had everything gotten out of hand so quickly? She felt tears of despair come to her eyes, but quickly swiped at her face. This was not the time to become pessimistic. She still had a chance at the grant, and a very good one at that.

Sighing, Hermione decided to head home early for the day. She was meant to meet up with her friends for drinks that evening, and thought for once she might actually turn up early.

* * *

Hermione's week could not have passed any slower. Each day was agony, waiting to see if she would hear the results of her presentation. She had managed to occupy herself for most of the weekend, spending time with Harry and Ron, and going shopping with Ginny. Her friends knew that she needed to be kept busy, and to her appreciation, they rose to the occasion and made sure she was occupied in all her free time.

But then Monday rolled around, and Hermione was back to teaching, still having heard nothing from the university.

On Wednesday, Hermione was starting to become more and more anxious. During her lunch break, she was interrupted however, when Harry's face popped through the fireplace in her office.

"Hermione? You there?"

She jumped when she heard his voice, and barely managed to stop from spilling tomato sauce down her blouse.

"Harry?" She asked, walking over to the fireplace. "Is everything ok? You never contact me at work."

"I'm so glad your there! Can I come through?" He asked her.

Harry didn't wait for an answer before pushing his whole body into the fireplace and exiting on Hermione's side.

"Harry? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Hermione asked, worriedly checking him over for injury.

"Calm down Hermione, nothing bad has happened. I just wanted to ask for your help with something."

Hermione slumped into her chair in relief. "Oh Harry, don't do that to me! You know what a nervous wreck I've been all week!"

At least Harry had the grace to look a bit guilty, before he sat in the chair opposite Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione. I was just excited, that's all. I guess I did kind of just jump over here, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Hermione smiled at him. "But anyway, what did you want help with?"

Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. Hermione looked at the image on the parchment, reading the scripture with wide eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked him.

"I hope so." He replied. "It makes sense, doesn't it? We always thought that Voldemort's last Horcrux would be buried somewhere at Hogwarts. This looks like it might be the last piece to the puzzle."

Hermione stared open mouthed at the parchment. It was a newspaper article from the Daily Prophet in April 1977. In the centre was a picture of a large crystal, with the headline reading, 'Grindewald missing!'

'_It seems that the remains of the Dark Wizard Grindewald have disappeared from their resting place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is to thank for the downfall of the dark wizard, after he transfigured Grindewald into a crystal and kept him locked up within the confines of the Hogwarts castle. It is unknown how the crystal has come to be missing, but we are assured that the wizarding world has nothing to fear, as only the most powerful of magic could reverse the dark wizard to his human form. Dumbledore himself believes that the crystal has not left the grounds, as his securely placed wards have not yet alerted him to the artefact being stolen.'_

"So you think that Voldemort placed the last part of his soul in this crystal? That's quite a presumption, isn't it?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Think about it, Hermione. What have we already found? Riddle's own diary, Slytherin's locket from the cave, Hufflepuff's cup, Gryffindor's sword, Ravenclaw's quill. Everything that he placed a part of his soul in had some meaning to him. Grindewald was a powerful dark wizard, and I don't doubt that Voldemort would have aspired to become just like him, if not more powerful. It makes sense that the last part of his soul would be lodged into this crystal, wherever it might be."

Hermione thought about it. "At least if you're correct it will certainly narrow down the search. This way you know if your right the crystal is somewhere on Hogwarts grounds."

"Yeah," Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair. "I just cant wait for this to be over, you know?"

Hermione reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know, that's pretty gross, in its own way. I mean, think about it. Imagine being transfigured into a rock for all eternity. That'd have to suck." Harry said, chuckling.

"Yes, I had heard about this somewhere before. Apparently Grindewald was just too powerful to kill, so Dumbledore decided just to turn him into something that couldn't hurt anyone anymore." Hermione replied.

"That's crazy." Harry said, standing.. "Anyway, I better leave you too it. I just wanted to see what you thought. I've got to get going back to work anyway, otherwise, saviour or not, Moody will have my head for sure this time!"

Hermione stood too, and Harry gave her a parting hug.

"Sure, I'll see you Friday night if not before." She said as she watched Harry wave and disappear through the fireplace.

She walked back to her desk with the intent on finishing her lunch before her next class, but was distracted when she noticed a new message in her pigeon hole. She walked over to the chute, and the bird in question held out its leg whilst cooing in greeting. When Hermione first started working at the university, she had tried to explain to a number of the other workers that muggle pigeon holes did not work with real animals, and they had all scoffed at her and told her how ridiculous she sounded. After that, she had kept her mouth shut regarding the way things worked around the office.

Hermione took the letter from the pigeon, petting its smooth feathers, and moved to sit at her chair as the bird took flight once again. Her stomach erupted in butterflies when she noticed the university's seal on the envelope and hastened to open it.

_Miss Granger,_

_We thank you for the time you took to present us with your findings. Unfortunately you have not been successful in earning further funding for your research. _

_Best wishes for the future,_

_Research and Development Faculty_

_**Lomgrass University.**_

Hermione slumped down into her seat, dropping the letter on the table. She knew that the last part of presentation hadn't gone as well as she had hoped, but she had thought that her actual reporting of her findings would be enough to sway the opinion of the judges into realising how important this expedition would be. Surely the discovery of a lost city and the possible founding of magical society would be the most historical event of the century.

Hermione did not understand their reasoning, as she had not been given any. But she knew that university funding or not, she would find a way for her expedition to happen no matter what.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Hermione was packing away her things, ready to head to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks, when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in."

An elderly man entered and sat down in the seat in front of her. She recognised him from somewhere, but could not place it.

"Professor Granger," He said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles Darlington and I'm an executive within the Lomgrass Board of Directors."

He reached out his hand and she took it in greeting.

"Mr Darlington, it is a pleasure. What brings you to my office today?" Hermione asked.

The man smiled and nodded once, as if reassuring himself. "I'm not sure if you remember, but I was present when you gave your rather interesting speech last week."

Hermione thought back and remembered when she had seen this man. He had been the one to end the elderly lady's tirade during her presentation, and he had dismissed Hermione politely from further questions. She nodded at him to continue.

"I am aware that the committee did not vote in your favour on the matter of further funding, but I am here to offer you another proposition."

Hermione had been organising the papers on her desk while he spoke, but stopped all movement as he said this and her eyes snapped up in attention.

"I have been speaking with certain significant members of the public whom were also present at your presentation, and we have come to an arrangement regarding sponsorship of your endeavour. This would not have been possible if you had not shown such a vast expanse of research and knowledge into the matter. You are a credit to yourself, young lady."

Hermione was wordless. Eyes wide and mouth open, she had to repeat his words in her head once more because she didn't believe she had heard right. _We have come to an arrangement regarding sponsorship of your endeavour_. Did that mean what she hoped it did?

"I'm sorry, sir, but what exactly are you telling me?" She asked him.

The old man laughed. "My dear, you will have complete funding and any resources that you need at your disposal to enable you to find Atlantis and unearth any knowledge you might find of our ancestors."

Hermione was speechless. A thousand questions came to mind before she settled on one.

"Who's funding the expedition?"

* * *

A/N: Oooooh... what am I thinking? Can you guess? REPLY! (Please...)


	3. Cheers

**Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. Still working on it. "COME TO ME DRACO!"**

**Last time:**

_The old man laughed. "My dear, you will have complete funding and any resources that you need at your disposal to enable you to find Atlantis and unearth any knowledge you might find of our ancestors." _

_Hermione was speechless. A thousand questions came to mind before she settled on one._

"_Who's funding the expedition?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 - Cheers.**

Hermione apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, and spotting her friends she stormed over to the table before sitting and dropping her bag with a loud thump. Ending their conversation abruptly, they all turned and took in her distressed appearance.

"Bad day?" Harry asked.

Hermione glared at nothing in particular before replying. "Yes. Wait, I mean, no." She sighed. "Merlin, I don't know. Was it?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, we weren't there, so I don't know how to help you with that." He put his arm around her and she rested comfortingly against his shoulder. "Now tell us, what's got you all riled up?"

Ron ordered them all a round of firewhisky and only after she had taken three shots did Hermione speak up.

"I've been offered funding for my Atlantis expedition."

"What! That's great Hermione! This calls for celebration!" Ron exclaimed, waving to the barmaid.

"Wait up Ron! That doesn't explain why you would be distressed Hermione." Ginny asked, concerned, before adding as an afterthought, "And didn't you say that someone else got the university grant?"

"Exactly." Hermione muttered, taking another sip. "And I'd pretty much accepted the fact that I would have to be doing this on my own. But then this man, Charles Darlington, turns up at my office today and offers me an alternative agreement."

Ginny furrowed her brow, thinking hard. "Darlington? I've heard that name before…"

"He's an executive on the board of directors at Lomgrass." Hermione explained, and Ginny's nodded, her eyes widening.

"What was the alternative he offered?" Harry asked, straight to the point as always.

"He said that someone in the audience when I gave my presentation was impressed by the amount of information that I had found, and their interest in my findings made them decide to fund the expedition to see what else I could find."

"Well, like I said before – that's great Hermione! Drinks all round!" Ron said, once again waving the barmaid over.

"Ronald! Stop! You're not paying attention!" Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

"Gin's right mate," Harry said to Ron, before turning back to the girl in his arms. "There's still something you haven't told us, Hermione. Who's this mysterious member of the audience who's agreed to pay up what is probably hundreds of thousands of galleons for this?"

Hermione sighed, looking at her friends. She took another shot of firewhisky

"Malfoy Enterprises."

There was a pause where even Ron had the decency to stop waving at the barmaid for attention.

"You're joking!" Ginny spluttered.

"I'm afraid not." Hermione answered. "And I almost wish I was. I mean, honestly, what's the chances? I finally get approved of some funding for this research, and it comes from the one source from which I could never accept! Life is so not fair!"

Harry squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Well, why not?" Ron asked. Every face turned to his. "Think about it. It's not like you'd owe the ferret anything. Maybe he doesn't even know you have anything to do with it. You said that _someone_ was interested after they heard your speech. I doubt Malfoy would have been the one there, so most likely he has no idea that you would be running it at all. Take advantage of the git's money! It's all he's worth after all, and if it gets you something out of it all, then what's stopping you?"

Hermione looked at Ron, mouth agape. "Ron, what—"

"—He's right, Hermione. Think about it. Malfoy probably won't even ever find out about it until it's all over. He has secretaries and all that to carry out all his dirty work. The only reason he'd even sign for anything like this is to continue his charade for the public. He probably sees it as 'funding for a cause' and it's his consideration of charity." Harry reasoned.

Ginny looked at Hermione nodding her agreement. "I say go with it 'Mione. You're getting everything you need out of this. Who cares where it's all coming from! You won't even have to deal with the foul prat at all either. It's a win-win situation for you!"

Hermione looked at all her friends, a smile gracing her features. "You guys are right."

"Of course we are!" Ron answered, smugly.

Ginny clapped her hands. "You're going to Atlantis 'Mione! Cheers to that!"

Everyone raised their refilled glasses, and the noise at the Leaky Cauldron could be heard out in the streets of muggle London, though the unsuspecting muggles just looked around confusedly before continuing on their way, unknowing of a great expedition which was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note here. I hate leaving cliff-hangers, so I didn't think I should leave you hanging from that last chapter. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update again.


End file.
